Alice of Human Sacrafice Transformers
by BlackDragonsSoul
Summary: Love has to watch over some kids. To make them go to bed,he decides to tell them a story..


**New Story, Second Story, First Crossover.**

**Popped into my mind while waiting in our City Hall.**

**well anywho, this is going to be a Transformers Fic, where all of them are going to be humans, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own notheing, Cecpt for Ying-Yang, SilverStorm, Desteny, Earthbound and Love.**

**Tell me what ya Think then^^**

*EarhBound Talking*

_*Light talking*_

**"Shadow Talking"**

**Prolog:**

"Uncle Love tell us a story.", said the 6-year old Desteny. "Yes please tell us one!" "stowry!" All of the small kids started to yell for a story, and who was Love to say no? "Okay, Okay. I'll tell you a story of a Dream.", Love started to tell. "WHAT?", SilverStorm yelled, clearly angry. "No way!" *A story about a dream isn't really what we were thinking of*, said EarthBound. "well thats the story your gonna get. Take it or leave it.", Came an annoyed reply from Love, " Ya know what? Let's do it like this: If you guys like the Story, you go to bed after I'm done with telling. If not then you get to stay awake and watch some horror movies, Kay?" All of the kids started to talk with eachother, after a few minuets EarthBound gave the answer * Okay, we'll go with your idea.*

"Good, good. Okay kids", Love started" now listen up here about this dream:

**Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it.** **The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't** **want to disappear this way. How can I make people** **dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'" **

**First Alice: Starscream:**

**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake. **

"Unngh," Starscream woke up and looked around. "W-Where am I?" He was in a strange land and he had no idea how he had gotten there. The last thing what he remebred was that he... Wait. He couldn't even remeber what had happend before he had awoken in this strange land. He then looked down and noticed that he had a sword in his hand. And such a beautyful sword it was. It was perfect to kill with. and thet was the strange feeling that suddenly came over him. He needed to kill, what he killed didn't matter he only needen to kill. and thats what he did. He killed everything that came in his way. Be it an animal or a human. He killed it. He killd so much that a blood-red path started to follow him wherever he went. Because of that pathe and the killer who made that path, taht part of Wonderland was soon known only as the "Red-Wonderland". It was a normal day for Starscream. That meant he was somewhere in the woods killing whatever came in his sight. Suddenly a cage fell out of the tree-tops and locked him in it. "HEY! LET MY OUT!", Startscream yelled, he was angry. Not scared, only angry. "What is wrong here?" "Starscream? You are a huge Sinner, and for that you shall be locked in this cage, till you have sat for your sins." Starscream looked around, to find the one who had spoken, but of course he couldn't find anyone. "And How long must I sit in here?", asked Starscream the strange voice "For a very long time.", and that was all he got to hear. He was locked away so long that no one evre belived that there was someone like him. Nothing was ever found of him. Nothing except... His Red path. Only a few belived of from where the path had came from. But no one is sure. If Starscream is alive or not, is a complete mystery. And that will always be like that...

**Second Alice: Soundwave:**

**The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.** **Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.**

"Please sing to us Master!", Soundwave looked down to the young girl who had talked to him. "Positive. Mission: Shall sing to you." After saying that OSundwave started to sing to the people in the "Blue-Wonderland". The land was called like that also for a reason. Everything was blue. The sky, the land the houses, the roses. Only blue, and Soundwave liked it there. After all blue was his favoret color. And the people loved the way he sung. Unlike some other man he wouldn't even think of. As time passed, Soundwave was certan that he was slowly losing it. Why? Everywhere was blue! He couldn't see the color anymore! It was getting on his nerves. ROYALY! He would have loved to buy some paint and colored something else red or white, or even black! But all they sould of colors were blue. He couldn't take it anymore. He one day asked one of the people if they knew what red is. "No" "Nope" "No way." Everywhere the same. Nobody knew what red is, and that'S as Soundwave couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out a gun that he had bought and yelled: "YOU BLOOD IS RED! LOOK I'LL SHOW YOU!" He then pulled the trigger of his gun and shot himself in the head. Lots of blood ran out of his head and ran into a puddle beside him. It looked like a flower that was blooming beside him. Like a red rose. While Soundwave then died, The "Blue-Wonderland" was happy for what had happend. after all, then now had a new color to show...

**Third Alice: Tracks:**

**The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.** **Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.**

"Your majstey? What seems to be the problem?", a young servant asked. "Whats the problem? WHATS THE PROBLEM?", Tracks was furious, how dare that stupid servant ask something like that to him? After all look at him! He wasn't the youngest anymore and that meant that death could be waiting around the corner for him! He couldn't grow old, after all, he wanted to always look his best. So one day he called for a magician, his name was light. Light was young and talented, but he couldn't talk. But that really didn't matter to Tracks. He just wanted that Shadow would do what he asked him to. "What do you mean, Impossible?", Tracks yelled at the young magician._ *I mean what I say, your majesty. I can't make you look younger, that is and always will be_ impossible.*, Light answerd, very calmly. He was wondering why the king wouldn't get that trought his thick skull. "But you must be able to do that. YOU MUST!", Tracks was furios, as was Light. He now knew that their king had a total screwloose. _*Your majisty, please calm down.* _"You won't and can't tell me what to do!", Tracks yelled, not noticing, that Light's eyes were turning red. A sighn that he was very angry. _*YOU STUPID BRAT!*_ , he said angraly. _*I TOLD YOU THAT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!_ _But... you know what. If you are just afraid of death. Then I can help you...*_ "Really?, Then please do help me!", Tracks said, suddenly very happy. _*Very well then...* _Years had passed since Light was at Tracks's castle, and the years were written in Tracks face. His skin was slowly even falling off of his body. He looked terrible, and many thought that death soon would get him. But even after 50 years, Tracks was still very alive. The soldirs sought for Light, and once the found him they came back, with a note from the magician:

'I might not be able to make you younger, but I can keep death away from, you. From now one, you shall always be king, in your "Green-Wonderland"...

**Fourth Alice: Megatron + Ying-Yang/Shadow**

**The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come. A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.**

"Where are we Brother?**"**, Megatron sighed. Ying-Yang his younger brother had asked him the same question since they had found a blood-red path on wich both of them were walking down. "I don't know. I just...don't know.", Megatron answerd as calmly as he could. "Look what I found!",Ying-Yang suddenly called. "Look, look, isn't it pretty?" He asked as he held up a letter, wich was sealed with a heart. Megatron took the letter and looked at it. "Open it, Open it!", came Ying-Yangs happy voice. Megatron sighed again, Both of them were 28 years old but Ying-Yang still actied like he was three, never the less he opend the letter. "It's an invatation, Brother. From someone named...Tracks.", said Megatron after reading the letter. "Ooooh, Let's go, let's go!", said Ying-Yang then he grabbed Megatrons arm and pulled him down the path that they had been wandering. Time passed but neither**  
><strong>of them knew where they had to go to. Soon they found doors, so Megatron opend them. They walked through so many doors but they never found the right door. For Ying-Yang it felt Like years of walking through the differnt Wonderlands. It was way too long for him... "HEY!", Megatron turned around, why had Ying-Yang slammed the door closed? Megatron knew it they were close to the kingdom. As Megatron looked at his brother, he wanted to scream. "B-Brother?...Yi-ing-Y-ang? W-What happend?", Ying-Yang's eyes were blood red and half of his body had turned pitch-black. **"No I'm not Ying-Yang..I'm Shadow. And I like it here in these lands...Lets stay here...Forever..." **Whatever Megatron wanted to say to his brother was cut off as a knife met his throught. Shadow smiled and picked Meagtron up. He carried Megatron through Wonderland, the land where both of them never left...

"And? How did you like it?",asked Love the small ones. *It was wonderful.* "Gweat"" Totally cool!", came all of the replys. "So to sum itup, you liked it?" "YES!" "Then it's time for bed.", said Love and he ignored the groans that followed. "Hey now, we had a deal here. And who knows, naybe you will also find the dream tonight. "yeah right Love. There's no way that the story you told is true.", said SilverStorm. "We'll see, no sleep well."

As all of the kis fell asleep they all ddreamt the same thing:

**Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it.** **The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't** **want to disappear this way. How can I make people** **dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world... **


End file.
